


Hold on just a little while longer

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Battle For Detroit, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), humans and deviants working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: During the long march to recall center number 5, it's not just the newly freed newly turned deviants who join Connor.





	Hold on just a little while longer

_Hold on, just a little while longer._

 

She looked away from the tv, seeing the deviants protesting, _no_ , making their last stand at the processing plant. She wanted to do something to show her support, it wasn’t very far from where she lived, a mile or two she thought. She looked back at the tv and saw the cameraman zoomed in to the deviant leader and the FBI agent talking together. She muted the tv for a moment. She heard _marching_? The women stood up and looked out her window at the street below, yes, there was an android leading a ton of others down the street. She grabbed her coat, hat and gloves before rushing out the door and down several flights of stairs.

 

She ran out her building and saw a few others leaving with her. “Hey! What’re you doing?” She puffed as she ran up to the leader. He was that new police model she had heard about on the news before. “You’re not going to go and stop those deviants are you?” She knew it would be stupid, but she stepped backwards and turned, ending up in front of him after asking that.

 

_Hold on just a little while longer._

 

He paused for a moment, then regained his step and walked around her, letting the others walk right past her as well. “No. We’re joining them.” His voice carried over to her and strengthened her resolve.

 

“I’m joining you then, if we’re showing our support.” She made sure to keep her voice loud and clear. Some of her neighbors heard and most of them came up to join the crowd. They blended in imperfectly with the androids, an odd human here and there, breaking up the rows of perfect order. She jogged up to walk just behind the leader and stayed there, walking silently behind him, ignoring the small glances to the side as he probably wondered why she and these other humans were joining them.

 

_Hold on just a little while longer._

 

Something became clear though, more humans and even some deviants came out onto the street to join those headed towards the demonstration. Connor even saw a whole group of deviants leave an apartment complex, two staying behind and helping hold up the old couple waving off the rest of them.

 

The woman smiled to herself as she saw the deviant fall into place next to her. He looked over at her, glancing at her forehead covered by the beanie before smiling. She reached over and gave his hand a quick squeeze before letting go. She could only tell who was a deviant by their LED on their head, anyone else wearing something like she was? No way to tell, and honestly to her that was the best part of the whole group. The obvious, the hidden, and the human, all joined together for android rights.  


_Everything will be alright,  
_ _Everything will be alright_

 

She began to hear over the sounds of many feet walking in time, voices. Everyone was starting to talk with each other. Connor looked back at the two walking right behind him. He motioned with one hand for them to join him at the lead. She turned and smiled at the deviant right by her.

 

“My name’s Connor, and you two?” Taking a moment to look at him, she could see blue blood staining his shirt, the jacket looking torn as well. He must have had things a little rough to start.

 

_Fight on just a little while longer._

 

The two of them looked at each other, wondering who would speak first. “Eliana.” She spoke. Connor, the leader glanced over at her. “It’s Hebrew.”

 

“My God has answered me.” He paused and gave a small nod. “It fits you.”

 

_Fight on just a little while longer._

 

“Frederick, but my owners did shorten it down to Fred right after they registered my name.” He looked over at Connor, almost questioning him with his eyes if he said the right thing.

 

“Which do you prefer then? I’ll need to know which to call you if Markus asks me your name.” Connor kept his eyes ahead as they continued.

 

_Pray on just a little while longer._

 

“I think I prefer Fred. It seems to fit me better than Frederick.”

 

“Fred it is then. I’m quite pleased you decided to join us.”

 

_Everything will be alright.  
_ _Everything will be alright._

 

Eliana felt herself sweating at the brisk pace Connor had set, she was sure some of the other out of shape humans felt the same way as well. She turned her head to look back at the group behind them. It looked almost endless.

 

There were pockets moving slower than others, but it seemed like anytime someone stopped or slowed down, someone else would take up that empty slot. She even saw a few physically supporting each other and breaking apart the perfect lines.

 

_Sing on just a little while longer._

 

They could hear shouts and gunfire now. Her heartbeat quickened and she speed up until Connor placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Don’t run. If you run ahead of us they might shoot you.” He raised his voice, making sure it could be heard by those in the front. She heard it carried back by the whispers between others behind them. “I know you’re scared for them, but getting shot won’t bring anyone back.”

 

_Sing on just a little while longer._

 

“It won’t bring them back, but it’ll send a message.” She resumed her place though, fists clenched and tears burning at her eyes as she heard screams mixed in with those shouts and gunshots. “Blue and red blood mixed together on the snow. For a reporter that would be a dream come true and a nightmare.”

 

“It certainly would show the government. Murdering humans as well as deviants wouldn’t keep them in power.” Fred responded with a shake of his head. “My owners used to say a picture could tell a story better than an article in the old days.”

 

_Sing on just a little while longer._

 

The gunshots stopped. She felt her chest tighten as she wondered if it was better or worse. They kept on walking though, they had to keep going on. Even if all the other deviants were dead.

 

Everyone did notice what came next though, they heard singing. Someone, a group of someone’s was singing.

 

_Everything will be alright._

 

Maybe whoever was singing was right. Things would be alright. They right now were showing how well humans and androids could get along. They all marched together with a purpose.

 

_Everything will be alright._

 

They could just see them, a small group surrounded by the military. All of them standing together and singing as one.

 

The gunmen as one lowered their guns and back away, under orders with how quickly they left. The space seemed to clear before them.

 

_Everything will be alright._

 

They stopped when the leader noticed them and started walking. Connor continued but the rest of them remained behind. Eliana stepped next to Fred and grabbed his hand, giving him a smile when he looked over at her.

 

“You did it Marcus.” Connor smiled and stopped a few feet away from the leader.

 

He smiled and looked over the whole crowd behind Connor. “We did it. This is a great day for our people.” A small group walked up on the stage and Marcus spoke to the crowd. Eliana knew she should have listened more, but instead of listening to the words she knew would be caught by camera and played over and over for years to come, she looked around the crowd.

 

People were hugging and clapping each other on the backs, a few were jumping up and down, many were clapping their hands as they watched their leader. When the speech ended she wondered what to do. It was past midnight in November. It may have sounded like a great plan to march with the deviants as a sign of support, but now she had to walk back in the snow.

 

“Eliana!” She looked up as she heard her name. Connor had called her and was motioning her towards him. “Eliana, I’d like you to meet Markus. Markus, this is the human who joined us marching in from the facility first, other humans and hidden deviants joined after that.”

 

Both of them looking at her was too much, she felt her cheeks burn at the realization, she was the first human to join in. “It really wasn't that big a deal. I mean, I couldn’t just sit there at home and do nothing. Then I heard you guys and it was a sign, this was something I could do. I could show that humans were on your side too.”

 

“Eliana, you first made sure I wasn’t on my way to stop them. You stood right in front of an android to potentially save another android.” Connor placed a hand on her shoulder and she gave a weak smile.

 

“That is something to be thanked about, even if you do not feel the same.” Markus gave a soft smile before narrowing his gaze and frowning. “How are you planning on getting home? It’s quite late right now.”

 

She just laughed, “You know. I was wondering the same thing, but I just remembered I’m not the only human here. I’ll see if anyone else on my street is still here.”

 

Connor gave Markus a nod after he turned his gaze to him. “I’ll make sure they get home safe. Come on, let’s go find the rest of the humans here and organize groups back together.” Eliana could only nod as she followed him into the night.


End file.
